User talk:Cards777
Hi, welcome to Total Drama Island Camp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the American Idol vs. TDI page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TDI19 (Talk) 21:12, 12 June 2009 Hi RockSK8R here. You can call me Rocky or Twister. Let's be buds dude!----Guitar Master. Expert skater punk. 22:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Yes --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 19:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) K.. I'll join your camp. Turnertang 22:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I really want to be tagged!!!--Cards777 Soccer is so AWESOME I love Total Drama Island 16:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey. How are ya?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Well, if someone tags me again, I'll be sure to tag you, k?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I decided to tag you without knowing that you wanted to be. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe! IDK right now... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Cards, will you please tag me?--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 17:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks!--Don't wanna be an American idiot! 19:54, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Add some stuff to your user page so we'll know more about you.--Rise of the Owester Whassup! 15:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Right now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! Please add the part you wanted to do in the newsletter. We are very excited to see it! Please show it to me in my talkpage! Webkinz Mania says 22:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Where are you on Total Drama TV? -User:KoopaKidJr. Total Drama Reality Chapter four of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for subscribing! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Becca ! And thanks for subscribing to me! --D Spenstar! 20:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) New chapter! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Diary of a Quiet Goth! The newest chapter of Diary of a Quiet Goth is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 21:57, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter five of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --The name's Bubbleman, and I got somethin' to say 22:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Go to your user preferances, check off custom signature, and type in the coding. Sunshine + Ravioli 22:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) For Whom The Subscription Tolls Happy Halloween! And, to celebrate Halloween, how about you read a new chapter of Total Drama Amazon? Read it now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) It's New Chapter Time! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 13:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Hello Subscriber!! Will you join Halloween VS. TDI--GreenMagic01 18:02, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Can you ask Nalyd to put Total Drama:The Musicial on the front page replacing Total Drama:Sing It?--GreenMagic01 18:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You wanna join Total Drama Chaotic Camp? -User:KoopaKidJr. Can you sign up as 2 other characters for Total Drama Chaotic Camp so the sign-ups can go a little faster? -User:KoopaKidJr. Ya wanna sign up for Total Drama Pair-Me--GreenMagic01 12:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Cards do you want to sign up for Total Drama DangerPLEASE JOIN!!!--GreenMagic01 21:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter six of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:55, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama:The Musicial Can you come to TDM for the challenge you still have a chance to be captain.--GreenMagic01 15:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Can you vote on Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 23:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Patricia Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Patricia! --D Spenstar! 17:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Darla Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Darla! --D Spenstar! 20:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the sub! Thank you for the sub! You can read my stories on TotalDramaIsland Fanfiction Wiki! Just type in "TotalDramaFantasy"! I haven't posted chapter 3 yet... Also, put a review on TotalDramaFantasy's talk page! The ULTIMATE DuncanxHeather Fan Total Drama:The Musicial Episode 2 Challenge 2 is up for Total Drama:The Musicial--GreenMagic01 11:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Hangout! The newest chapter of Total Fanfiction Hangout is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 01:21, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Total Fanfiction Crossover Chapter three of Total Fanfiction Crossover is up. It's a goth poetry competition featuring some popular characters. Here's the link: Total Fanfiction Crossover. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) CAn you sign up for Total Drama Cartoons--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 20:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) New chapter!! The newest chapter of Total Drama Insanity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 11:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) New Camp! I have a new camp Total Drama MLB PLEASE JOIN!!!!!!!!--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 11:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE JOIN!!! Total Drama MLB--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 23:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter seven of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) subscriber! You just got a free scholarship to University of Crayon! See you there! --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 01:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey! I have one spot left in Everybody Hates DJ, and I wanted to know if you wanted it! One spot though! Get it while it last's! Codaa5Tell my girlfriend! 02:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Steve! Another Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Steve! --D Spenstar! 03:01, November 10, 2009 (UTC) New Camp (again) New Camp! Super Ezekiel Bros.--GreenMagic has a lightsaber NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 01:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Another new camp! New top hit! Nintendo & Sega Racing PLEASE JOIN!!!--Welcome to my world- SUCKER!! I'm GREENMAGIC 13:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Noelle! The final Total Drama Infinity character is up! Enjoy Noelle! --D Spenstar! 17:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Do the challenge for Total Drama Chaotic Camp!!! Due tomorrow!!! NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. FINALE!! The finale of Total Drama Insanity is up! Who will win? Find out right now! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter eight of Total Drama Reality has been posted. I will warn you that it's a little darker than normal. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sure, You can be co-host for Total Drama: All-Stars. So, Do you have any ideas for a first challenge? I was thinking about and recolor or writing challenge to decide team captians maybe? Tell me what you think. :-D --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 20:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we'll both do reviews. So what should we do for a subject? I was thinking possibly like, a journal entry or blog post in the personality of that character after they won their camp. --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 20:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me too! We'll start the first challenge when most of the characters, if not all, are filled up. Can you help me spread the word? You tell your subscribers, I'll tell mine, k? --Tdifan1234 - Legendary Nerd! 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Infinity! The first chapter of Total Drama Infinity is up! Enjoy! --D Spenstar! 12:04, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Spear Factor The latest chapter of Total Drama Kingdom now exits in a full form. Ultimately, someone's injuries prove too much to go on. See it now! --COKEMAN11! THE END OF THE WORLD! 21:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Total Drama Reality Chapter nine of Total Drama Reality has been posted. Enjoy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 20:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) K. I started my story already.--It's a me GreenMagic! 22:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC)